


Later.

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Happy Ending, Homicidal Ghost Child, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Why is Ghost Sex the first tag after Ghost?, ghost story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house in the woods wasn't that far away from town, on the outside it just looked like a normal, abandoned, run down house but what happened there was something no one would want to be on the receiving end of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year (28 February 2015, 23:25) and I figured I would post it.

_**50 years ago...** _

3 friends went to an old antiques store, they looked around for a few minutes before noticing an old battered teddy bear. They looked at each other and smiled mischievously.  Once they had bought the bear they found this newly abandoned house, they went to the dining room and set the Ouija board out on the table then placed the bear next to it. After they finished the séance they said goodbye and sat back in their seats, they waited a few minutes before determining that it hadn't worked, each pushed away from the table in turn before the 3 walked towards the front door only to have in slam in front of them. They heard a dragging sound behind them and turned quickly only to see a small, pale girl, her hair a dirty brown, eyes dead and grey. She was wearing a red dress, her feet muddy and deep bags under her eyes. The cause of the dragging sound was her pulling the tattered bear along the floor. All they tried to run for the doors but each slammed shut in a canon sequence, they turned to face the little girl who was grinning evilly at them. "It's later now!" She said moving towards them. They walked backwards until their backs hit a wall. The house wasn't far away from town but it was far enough away that no one ever heard the screams of those who entered that house, what no one knew was that they only had to stick it out until dawn.

_ **Present day...** _

"Oh come on baby we'll be fine! The stories aren't real, I'll protect you." Dean said to Castiel as they looked at the house in front of them. Dean put his arms around Cas' waist and put his forehead on his boyfriend's.

"I don't know, Dean, the stories sound pretty detailed to me." Cas said hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"Baby it's one night. I told you; I'll protect you." Dean said stroking his thumb along Cas' jaw. 

"I-Ok." Cas said reluctantly but he trusted Dean. "But as soon as the sun hits the house, I'm outta there." Dean smiled softly at Cas. They walked into the house hand in hand. They walked into the living room and Dean dumped their bags on the floor then turned on the lights.

"I'll go check out the bedrooms." Cas said looking at Dean. Dean smiled slightly and nodded, kissing Cas' forehead before turning and sitting on the sofa. Cas walked up the grand staircase running his hand up the banister in wonder. He reached the first door and pushed it open, he gasped slightly in awe. He walked to the middle of the room and spun in a slow circle. Once he stopped spinning he turned to a chair in the far corner of the room and walked over to it, he slowly reached towards the bear that was sat upright in the chair and frowned slightly at its condition. He put the bear back and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly. Cas crossed the hall to the room opposite and tried the door but it wouldn't budge so he pushed a bit harder and finally the door swung open. The room was small, very small. Cas looked around the room and screamed when he saw a little girl standing in the corner, he walked backwards fast and fell but didn't stop moving away until his back hit the door for the large room. Dean came running up the stairs and slid down next to Cas.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked urgently. Cas sat there panting for a second before answering.

"There-There's a girl in that room." Cas said breathlessly, pointing at the small room. Dean looked at Cas confused then walked to the small room and looked inside.

"Baby there is nothing in there." Dean said walking back over to Cas and leading him to the room. "See" Dean said as Cas looked around the now empty room.

"B-but she was right there." Cas said majorly confused. Dean sighed and lead Cas back down the stairs.

"You're just getting yourself worked up." Dean said soothingly. Dean sat down on the couch before pulling Cas onto his lap. They spoke about stupid, little things for 2 hours getting Cas' mind off the "little girl". By this time it was 11pm and the boys were no longer talking but just looking at each other with a smile on their faces. Dean leant in and captured Cas' top lip in his. He pulled away slightly and looked at his boyfriend lovingly before leaning forward and kissing Cas properly, Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and put his other hand on Dean's neck. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Cas' waist. Dean gently pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth and put a hand on the back of Castiel's head, pushing him closer. Cas reciprocated and pressed himself against Dean. Dean ran his free hand up and down Cas' thigh, from his knee up to his ass then back again. Cas pushed his crotch against Dean's stomach as he pressed closer to his boyfriend, Dean sighed happily. They both forgot where they were during their make out session. Until Cas heard a door slam shut, he pulled away from Dean's lips quickly but Dean took no notice only moved his lips to Cas' neck, kissing there softly.

"Dean I just heard a door slam." Cas said scared. Dean made an absent humming noise and continued kissing Cas neck lovingly. Then another loud bang rang throughout the house, Cas screamed and Dean jumped both reactions to the bang.

"Baby it-it's ok. I'll protect you." Dean said hugging Cas. "Let's go check it out." Dean said standing up and taking Cas hand. They walked out into the grand hallway and looked up the staircase, only to see a little girl standing there.

"What the fuck?!" Dean said, Cas gripped Dean's hand tighter.

"Dean t-tha-that's the girl that was in the room." Cas whispered shaking, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist then pulled them both back into the living room shutting the room behind them blocking it off then doing the same to the remaining two doors in the room. Cas sat on the couch silently, tears running down his face. Dean blocked all of the doors and turned back to Cas.

"Baby it's ok." Dean murmured into Cas' hair while holding him close but Cas pulled away and turned on him.

"No! No Dean it's not, the stories are true. We're gonna die here and we haven't even... And now we're going to die all because of you and your stupid curiosity! Why'd I have to agree?! Why didn't I just drag you back home?! This is stupid, Dean! This is all your fault!" Cas cried. Dean jerked back slightly, hurt at his boyfriend's words.

"Cas... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to put you in danger... I just... I didn't believe the stories... I love you, I wouldn't purposefully put you in harms way I swear... I'm so sorry!" Dean said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"No Dean, I know you didn't. I know you won't let anything happen to me... Intentionally. But right now you can't guarantee my safety as much as you may try." Cas said.  At this moment as if to prove a point a loud banging on the door sounded. The boys looked at the rattling door and watched as the drawers blocking the door started to move away.

"Cas come on. To the other door." Dean whispered pulling the younger boy towards the door on the opposite side of the room. They started to pull the barricade away, they had just pulled it way when the door on the other side of the room swung open and the girl stepped through. Dean forced the door open and stepped into the next room. Cas was about to follow when an invisible hand wrapped around his ankle then pulled him down and back across the room, he clawed the floor trying to stop himself from moving.

"Deeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!" Cas screamed as he was pulled back. Dean turned to the sound of his baby's scream and saw Cas being pulled towards the original door.

"No! Cas!" Dean yelled stepping forward to run forward but the door slammed in front of him. "NNOOOOOOO! Cas!" Dean shouted as he banged on the door. "Don't worry baby! I'm gonna get you out!" Dean yelled then he ran out of the room to the hallway. He looked to the door they had entered the living room by, he smile minutely as he ran towards it and into the room Cas was in. As he entered he didn't immediately see Cas, he looked around and behind the door was Cas sobbing and clutching his upper arm tightly.

"Castiel. Cas baby I'm here. What happened?!" Dean said softly, he looked down at Cas' arm and saw blood dripping onto the floor. "Oh my- Cas! What happened?!" Dean shut the door and carefully lifted Cas to the couch.

"She wanted to play but I said no. Then she cut my arm and yelled 'play with me!' so I told her 'later' and she disappeared." Cas sobbed. Dean looked at Cas' arm then reached into his bag to pull out the first aid kit he always carried. He ripped Cas' sleeve off and used antiseptic to clean the wound, Cas hissed and gripped onto Dean's arm. Dean took a gauze and put some iodine on it before laying it over Cas' wound, he wrapped a bandage around his arm then pressed a gentle kiss to Cas' forehead. "Dean we have to go, before she comes back." Cas said, Dean nodded and grabbed all their things. Dean said nothing as he took Cas' hand and hurried to the door, Cas pulled the door opened desperately. The door slammed before either could get out. 

"PLAY WITH ME." The shout reverberated through the house. The girl appeared in the living room, Dean and Cas saw this and dropped the bags they sprinted up the stairs to one of the rooms.

"Fucking hell, Dean! What have you gotten us into?!" Cas yelled, his hands pulling on his hair. Dean sighed angrily.

"I get it Cas! I fucking get it, ok? I know it's my fault! Stop rubbing it in my fucking face! I know! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was real! And I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt! You can break up with me after we get out of this alive, ok? Just let me get you out alive." Dean shouted frustrated. Cas looked at Dean shocked, he opened his mouth to speak when the door swung open. 

"Is it later now?" A voice asked then an old music box flew off the bedside table and hit Dean in the head, knocking him out. Cas watched in horror as Dean was pulled away and the door slammed behind him. 

"Oh fuck! No, no. He hates me and now he's been taken. He thinks I wanna break up with him. Shit." Cas mumbled to himself guiltily. "Gotta find him." The lights shut off. "Crap." Cas looked around a bit for a torch then cursed again before going downstairs to grab a torch from their bags. "Yes." He cheered quietly. A giggle sounded from behind him, Cas whirled around and shone the torch down the hall way just to see nothing. Cas looked around with the torch then noticed the red on the wall, he turned the flashlight onto the wall and gasped.

_Mommy and daddy were too busy to play with me but your friend will play, we'll have lots of fun. I like playing with the red stuff._

Cas reached forward and ran his finger across one of the red words, he pulled his finger up to his mouth and tasted it gingerly. He recoiled at the tangy, metallic taste. Blood. Dean's most likely. Cas ran his hand through his hair. "Dean!" 

Down in the basement, Dean opened his eyes slowly. He winced at the pain on his head, he reached up and felt the cut left by the music box. The cut went from the centre of his forehead and continued diagonally down over his right eyebrow, stopping at the corner of his eye. He grunted and tried to stand but pain exploded from his stomach and shoulder, he looked down and saw a large gash. Blood stained his shirt. He proceeded to get up, he looked around. He noticed that his jacket was gone as were his shoes and socks, which he found bizarre but he dismissed it in favour of checking out his surroundings.

"Basement." Dean said. Dean started to explore his 'holding cell' trying not to think about Cas, his maybe ex-boyfriend. How was he supposed to know that homicidal ghost children were real?! That they would attack them?! Dean noticed a pile of papers on a work desk. "Huh?!" Dean picked them up and looked at each one in turn. "What the fuck? This kid is insane." Dean murmured. Each picture depicted the little girl murdering someone, one had even labeled the victim as 'dad'. He looked around a bit more and found a dolls house, a exact replica of the house. "Not basement, play room." Dean corrected, he distantly heard Cas yelling his name. "CAS! I'm in the basement!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs. He heard Cas shout his name again then heard footsteps on the stairs. The door swung open and Cas barreled through. 

"Dean." Cas sighed, he looked down at Dean's stomach. "Oh my god, Dean." Cas exclaimed then he rushed forward to attend to his wound. 

"I'm fine, Castiel." Dean said, Cas looked at Dean surprised, he never called him Castiel anymore, it was only ever Cas or baby, he hasn't called him Castiel since they first met or they last had a fight. 

"Dean I don't..." Cas was cut off by his own scream as he was flung across the room into a wall. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted in surprise. He watched as Cas' body jerked up when a white... mist covered him. Another giggle came from behind Dean, he turned and looked at the girl. She lunged forward with her knife, Dean jumped backward but she managed to cut deep into Dean's leg. Dean cried out in pain. Cas grunted from the floor, he pulled himself up and looked at Dean. 

"We should have gone home as soon as I saw her. We never should have come here." Cas cried.

"I know Castiel! I know! Just don't fucking do it now, ok?! Break it off later!" Dean shouted. Cas looked up and gasped in shock when he saw the little girl stood over him. She dragged her knife down Cas' skin, cutting over his collar bone and his chest. Cas cried out. Dean covered his eyes so he didn't have to see. 

"PLAY. WITH. ME." She roared. 

"Later." Dean said back. 

"It's later now!" She screamed in reply, one of the beds came out of the dolls house and hit Cas in the face. She turned on Dean again. She swung the handle of her knife to whack Dean on the left side of his face. 

"Come on. It's got to be dawn soon." Dean said, he reached out to his side and pick up the tire iron, he flung the tire iron through the girl and she disappeared. "Come on, Castiel." Dean said as he grabbed Cas' arm. Cas followed behind willingly. Dean limped up the stairs.

"Dean I don't want..." Cas started. 

"It's not the time Castiel. Just fucking do it when we're safe! Stop bringing it up." Dean said lowly. They ran up the stairs to the main floor, they grabbed all their bags. They made it to the door just as sunlight was about hit the roof of the house. "Come on, come on." Dean urged the sun to move faster. Cas opened the door as soon as the first ray of sunlight hit the house. They ran to the Impala and Dean sped back to the safety of their apartment. When they were back in their apartment, Dean ignored Cas in favour of calling his brother. "Sammy can you come over? Me and Castiel need stitches." Dean said, once he got confirmation from Sam he put the phone down and headed for the bathroom. He carefully pulled off his torn shirt and ripped trousers. He looked at his wounds, his skin ripped and bruised.

"Dean?!" Sam called out. Dean opened the door and let Sam in. Sam stitched up Dean's wounds carefully but quickly. 

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said then he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Cas was sitting on the bed waiting for Dean. "Alright get it over with." Cas stood up. 

"Dean. I don't want to break up with you. I love you." Cas said softly. "I was scared. I thought we were going to die." Cas moved forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist gently so he didn't hurt him. 

"I love you too, baby." Dean whispered then he leant down and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two soon.


End file.
